


The New Normal

by unusualunicorn



Category: Lost Girl
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:29:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unusualunicorn/pseuds/unusualunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo and Lauren broke up a couple of months ago and now that there isn't some impending doom forcing them together do they still have a chance? Will a night out Finally put them back on the right track? (post s4, slight AU , Kenzi and Hale still alive)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A/N: hi everyone so I kinda lost inspiration mildly on my other story so here I am hoping to get out of my writing funk by writing some doccubus. Obviously I do not own lost girl or any of the characters blah blah blah , please feel free to review favorite or anything else

* * *

 

 

   It was a Friday night and the entire gang was going to attend Vex’s new club opening. After all the shit they had gone through these past few months, everything had been hectic for all of them. But luckily they all had survived and now it was time to celebrate. This would be the first time in months that they all were going to be out together without some sort of impending doom looming over their heads.

   Bo stood in her mirror looking over her body with a very satisfied smirk on her face. She had her hair out , letting it cascade over her shoulders and back, A dark purple too tight tank top that clung to her in all the right places to make her cleavage even more visible and her signature tight leather pants with her boots. She was completely ready for a deserved and long overdue night out with all her friends filled with drinking and dancing. And at the end of the night she planned to take home and have her way with some lucky person from the club.

    Finally satisfies with her looks Bo headed downstairs to check if Kenzi was ready. She entered the kitchen just as Kenzi was exiting her bedroom. They both looked over eachothers outfits, giving each other the “best friend outfit approval” before going to take a shot before leaving. Both women downed their shots effortlessly

“BO ,are you ready for the most faetastic night of your life” Kenzi said enthusiastically while shaking Bo’s shoulders

“Hells yeah” Bo replies instantly hyped

“Then lets go succuslut “ Kenzi adds with a playful slap to Bo”s ass as they headed out the door

* * *

 

It was about 9 when they finally arrived at the club. By that time the line to get in was all the way down the sidewalk, lucky for them they were on Vex’s VIP list so they simply flashed their ID’S and walked in while receiving a wristband for free drinks

 Yeah tonight was going to be epic . As they entered the club it was already in full swing, colorful lights strobed in and out while an out while an unknown upbeat song wafted through the club. The dance floor was populated by humans and fae alike dancing on one another. Not to mention the sexual energy in the club was off the charts. Bo felt her eyes electrify as she unconsciously licked her lips at the sight. She hadn’t noticed she had stopped walking completely until she felt Kenzi grab her arm basically dragging her over to the bar.

As they approached the bar they were greeted by Vex who pointed them to the booth where all their other friends were sitting. At the table sat Dyson, Hale and Tamsin . Kenzi all but ran over to the table peppering kisses on Hale’s face. After they all sat down a woman brought over a tray full of shots for them. Everyone at the table clinked their glasses together and downed their shots quickly. Bo was just about to drink another when she noticed a jacket that didn’t belong to anyone sitting at the table, but it just looked too familiar to her

. “Hey guys, who’s jacket is that over there” Bo spoke while pointing across the table and putting the shot to her mouthTamsin was the only one who heard her.

“It’s Laurens” The blonde answered quickly

Hearing Lauren’s name made Bo almost choke on her drink. Coughing uncontrollably , she attracted the attention of kenzi next to her who had started patting the brunette on the back to help her stop her coughing fit.

“Bobo what the hell is wrong with you” Kenzi asked

Tamsin answered for her “ I don’t know, she just started choking after I told her that lauren was here”

“OH” Kenzi replied instantly remembering that she was entrusted with the task of telling Bo that Lauren would be attending tonight. As Bo got her coughing under control she could see the change in Kenzi’s face go from concerned friend to guilty bitch

“You knew that Lauren was going to be here and you didn’t tell me” Bo said angrily

By now the entire table had tuned into the conversation and hale chimed in “We know things with you and the doc have been weird lately but we didn’t think it would be a big deal” Bo let out a frustrated breath.

Weird was a complete understatement to describe her current situation with Lauren. The blonde doctor had been there for her a lot these past few months and they had shared a couple intimate moments including the kiss they had shared before she had to go save everyone. It was clear their feelings for each other were not fully diminished. But Bo did fuck up royally during those months with choosing Reiner over her. And now even though the original complications that caused their “break” were no longer issues they now had a completely new set of problems. Bo knew she wanted Lauren more than anything else.

But did Lauren want her the same way?

And could the doctor open her heart completely to Bo again after all the things they’ve been through?

The table had gone back to its original vibe from before Bo’s freak out over Lauren. Kenzi sat next to her on Hale’s lap laughing and drinking, Dyson sat next to Tamsin speaking enthusiastically with a lot of hand movements and Bo sat pondering about Lauren. They all sat like this for a while till hale and kenzi went to dance, leaving her there with Tamsin and Dyson who were paying her no attention Bo sat there for about 5 more minutes before finally deciding she couldn’t take it anymore, she excused herself to the bar.

Sitting at the bar Bo signaled the bartender for another drink while turning to look out over the dance floor. Her eyes instantly sought out Lauren in the large crowd. The blonde looked completely ravishing tonight with her red blouse and what had to be the tightest jeans Bo had ever seen the woman wear. Bo could feel her eyes turn electrified again and the made brief eye contact. She contemplated going over there but quickly diminished the idea. What if Lauren wasn’t happy to see her, Bo couldn’t just go over there, risking Laurens seemingly good night.

She looked so happy, dancing, eyes closed, completely free of everything. As Bo continued to sip her drink while watching Lauren from across the room, she felt her hunger increase with every second. So much so she didn’t notice Tamsin come and occupy the seat next to her until she did a rather loud snap in Bo’s face, breaking her trance.

“Hey, What the hell tamsi-“

Tamsin cut her off “Come on succubus this is just pathetic…even for you”

“Look Tamsin , I can’t just go over there, look at her” Bo said while motioning over to Lauren.

This time Tamsin punched her arm “OW” Bo said while clutching her arm in pain

“Trust me, Lauren would not mind you going over there”

“And how would you know that” Bo questioned

“Because she’s been acting all weird and shit this week, you’re like all shes been talking about lately”

“Since when did you and lauren become such great friends”

Bo said skeptically while taking another sip of her drink, Seeming defeated. Tamsin slammed her had on the table, trying to get bo out of this stupid slump she was in

. “Since you’ve had your head up your ass these past couple of months” she paused for a second letting her anger of how stupid Bo was being dissolve slightly before continuing

“I’m just saying that if you want the doc back you should go over there and quick before she goes home with someone else” Tamsin then motioned over to Lauren who was now grinding her hips on some redhead

. Bo felt the jealousy in her surge and her eyes turn blue for a completely different reason now. This was all the inspiration he needed. Bo shot back her drink quickly as she headed towards the dance floor, determination in her electrified orbs.

* * *

 

Lauren had been dancing and drinking for the majority of the night, only leaving the dance floor to get drinks and to briefly peak with friends. It was a great night for her, no worries, no Fae drama. She rarely got to let loose and actually enjoy herself but right now marked a change for her. She deserved to feel nice and free ever so often, and she was determined to do just that. No more putting others before herself and no more door mat Lauren who was there for everyone but ignored what she needed.

No more.

So she danced, and it felt so great. It had now been around 30 minutes since she had a drink and Lauren thought it was time for a break and a glass of water to ensure she stayed hydrated so there would be a lessened chance of her waking up with a terrible hangover the next morning. Lauren chuckled at the thought, she guessed the doctor in her never really turned off.

Still dancing she glanced over at the bar before going over. At the bar sat a very predatory looking Bo who just happened to be staring daggers at Lauren. God now Lauren really couldn’t go to the bar. Things had been completely weird now that everything was back to normal, no impending doom forcing them to be near each other. They hadn’t seen each other since that night Bo had saved everyone. Lauren definitely wasn’t going to be the first one to spark conversation or go running back to the brunette after everything. She knew she wasn’t over Bo, not even close but she also knew she wasn’t going to make it easy for her either.

If Bo wanted to talk or anything else she knew where to find Lauren. She made brief eye contact with Bo for a few seconds then focused her attention back on the dance floor. Continuing to dance Lauren felt someone behind her put their hands firmly on her waist. Lauren thought it was some random guy trying to grind up on her to which she was about to put a stop too immediately.

As she turned around she wasn’t met with some drunk male , but with a very attractive redhead who gave Lauren a wry smile when she turned around. Lauren glanced back at Bo who was now engaged in a conversation with tamsin, so she just continued to grind her hips into the redhead. It was obvious that Bo wasn’t going to come over to her tonight. Typical, she glanced back at the bar again and no longer saw Bo’s electrified eyes on her nor was she even at the bar anymore. Maybe she had finally gone back to the table or something and Lauren could finally get off the dance floor. All of these thoughts were valid until she heard that familiar voice behind her

“Do you mind if I cut in?” Bo spoke and oozed confidence along with her bright blue eyes. The redhead had no choice but to duck away respectively. No one ever wanted to get in the way of a succubus when she had her eyes on someone, especially this succubus.

The music changed again, the song was still upbeat but somehow even more intense. Or maybe it was just because Bo was so close to her right now. It felt like everything was slowing and Lauren could feel exactly where Bo’s body was In contact with hers. Bo was behind her, running her hands up and down her body while blowing hot breaths on Laurens ears and neck. That’s when Lauren knew things had shifted completely, what they were doing was no longer by anyone’s definition dancing. This was foreplay and it made Lauren grow hotter and hotter every second she let it go on.

This wasn’t a good idea, Lauren knew by her letting this happen was giving Bo the wrong idea. She didn’t even know what she wanted with Bo…well other than to rip her clothes off, but other than that Lauren had no clue. To make it worse, Laurens thoughts stopped immediately as Bo ran her tongue from the base of Laurens neck to her earlobe where she gently bit down.

Lauren froze, her body completely shut down for a few seconds. She needed to get out of here, preferably with Bo, but she couldn’t just ask Bo to come back with her, well she could but that would mean that Bo got her without even putting in an effort, again. And besides if Bo followed her then she would know where the brunette was with this whole situation. So she did what she had to do.

Lauren turned to face Bo, looking her deep in the eyes, arousal and confliction evident in Laurens face. She gave bo a look that she hoped would say “ I dare you to follow me”. With that Lauren turned and walked away, disappearing in the midst of the crowd. Leaving Bo standing there not knowing what the hell just happened.

 

 

TBC…..


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hey, so im really pleased at the reviews and favorites of this story so here is the second chapter. I plan on trying to stay ahead of this story by only publishing once I have the rough draft of the next chapter, and its working out decently so far. So im going to be updating around once every week hopefully so YAY. As usual I still don’t own lost girl I just write about the characters for fun. Please feel free to review , favorite, and leave suggestions for this story

Bo stood there completely stunned for a few moments, not knowing whether to follow Lauren or to take her walking away as a sign she didn’t have a chance. She only had but a moment to really think about it before Tamsin and Kenzi came walking up to her. They both looked at Bo disapprovingly

“Ugh Bo, do you want to lose Lauren forever” Kenzi chided

“What do you mean I ju-”

Tamsin interrupted Bo “We saw the whole thing Bo”

“So… what am I supposed to do, we were dancing and everything was great then she just walks away for me how in the hell is this my fault!” Bo said angrily.

Both Kenzi and Tamsin let out dramatic sighs at how Bo was obviously not getting it “Bobo..She wants you to fucking follow her!” Her best friend basically screamed at her

“Then why didn’t she just sat that” Bo questioned

Tamsin chimed in now “Because she wanted to know if you actually got your head out of your ass… she was like fucking daring you to follow her. And yet here you are standing here talking to us when you should be following Lauren”

Bo stood there for a moment still unsure of what to do next Kenzi rolled her eyes “UGH GO GET HER BO!”

This got Bo moving, walking almost running over to the table where hale and dyson were sitting

“Did Lauren come by here just now?”Bo asked obviously in a rush

“Yeah, she just came and grabbed her jacket and phone and stuff” Dyson answered “why?”

“Which way did she go” Bo said not answering his question

“Um, she said she was heading home.” It was hale who answered this time

“Not on my watch” Bo mumbles before grabbing her things from the table “Thanks guys”

Leaving the two men confused and not knowing what was going on as Kenzi and Tamsin come running up to the Table almost immediately after Bo had left

“Did Bo just come over here” Kenzi asked clearly out of breath from having to run across the very large club

“Uh, yeah she was looking for Lauren, and why is everyone running” Hale asked still confused

“And where did Lauren go?” Tamsin Asked

“ She said she was headed home” Hale said again “What is going on?”

Both Kenzi and Tamsin exhaled an annoyed breath at the two men who were obviously not putting the pieces together “Bo and lauren were dancing, Lauren left and wanted Bo to follow her, Bo didn’t know so now we’re making sure Bo follows her before she fucks everything up with Lauren again”Tamsin explained

“Ohh….” Dyson and Hale said finally understanding “ Well Bo came by and grabbed her stuff and raced out of the club like a woman, is that good?” Hale asked

“That’s great” Kenzi said finally relaxing. She eased down back into Hales lap “Mama needs another drink”

* * *

Bo exited the club basically sprinting, the cool night air hit her immediately and she looked around hoping and praying Lauren hadn’t gotten too far yet.

She finally spotted Lauren down the street about to step in an oncoming cab. “Not getting away that easy” Bo mumbled as she all but ran to Lauren . She reached Lauren as she was stepping into the cab, Bo getting in right after Lauren She plopped down next to her quickly while saying her address to the driver. Not giving Lauren the chance to protest.

As they drove off Lauren turned to face Bo, surely about to utter words of protest but never got the chance. Bo silenced her with an earth shattering kiss and every coherent thought left Laurens mind as Bo’s lip came into contact with hers. Lauren let out an involuntary moan as she felt Bo’s tongue slide across her lip asking for entrance which she quickly granted .

Lauren could taste the lingering alcohol on Bo’s mouth. _ **“Now that’s just great neither of us are sober, this won’t end well”** _ Laurens Brain was basically screaming at her to stop this. But her brain had no chance of doing anything wile Bo was kissing her like this. This isn’t how things should be happening between them, they needed to talk first they hadn’t spoken in weeks and the first time they see each other this happens. Lauren had to stop this now. . _**“Ok Lewis, 3,2,1”**_

Lauren cupped both sides of Bo’s face as she pulled back from the kiss quickly. Lauren was trying to regain control of her breathing while also trying to form coherent thoughts and then voicing those thoughts into sentences. She had full intentions of saying something that would stop the entire situation but the moment she looked into those electrified orbs she was speechless.

So they stared. Truthfully Lauren didn’t know how long her resolve was going to last with Bo having that hungry predatory look on her face aimed only at her. They stayed staring at each other like this for what seemed like ages until Lauren saw as Bo’s eyes strayed away from Laurens eyes down to those swollen pink lips that she so desperately wanted to taste again

Bo’s mouth was slightly agape, her breathing hard trying to catch her breath as was Lauren. As her eyes went fleeting back and forth between Laurens eyes and mouth with that predatory look something instantly snapped in Lauren. All of her previous control diminished rapidly as she brought their lips crashing back together in an impossibly even more passionate kiss. Laurens hands moved from cupping Bo’s face to gripping those long dark brown tresses.

The kiss was full of pent up aggression and sexual tension. But the kiss was also short lived because it seemed as soon as it started they were pulling in front of the Clubhouse. Bo quickly pulled a 20 out of her bra basically throwing it at the driver as she took Laurens hand and led her to the front of the clubhouse.

Bo made sure to move as fast as possible, having the door open, them inside and Lauren pinned against it in a matter of seconds. Bo began kissing trails from Laurens lips to her neck and to the swells of her breasts. Placing small bites as she ran her hands all over her body as she had previously in the club.Getting reacquainted with Laurens body , she could only moan and enjoy the was Bo’s mouth was all over her right now.

Lauren thought quickly about how she and Bo were still fully clothed, this was a problem. Lauren put her hands on the hem of Bo’s tank to and began lifting it quickly only breaking contact with Bo’s lips for less than a second to get the shirt over her head and thrown to an unknown place in the room. Revealing Bo in a very sexy black bra, Bo seemed to understand and quickly began stripping off the rest of her and Laurens clothes.

Garments went flying in every direction as they moved to the kitchen .Where Lauren was once again pinned to something by the succubus this time counter now in her barely there red underwear. She had her hands in waves of dark brown hair as Bo ran her hands over Laurens thighs. She could feel the heat coming from between Laurens legs but made sure to only run her hands close enough to make Lauren move closer to get Bo to touch her where she desperately needed.

The succubus part of her growled at how responsive Lauren was to her. Even though the blonde would never vocalize what she wanted, Bo knew she just wanted to hear Lauren say it. This entire night Lauren had yet to tell Bo anything she’d wanted. Earlier in the club she left abruptly then again in the cab when Lauren had pulled away like she had something to say.

Bo knew most times what Lauren wanted most times even when the blonde was too stubborn to actually say it. But no more Lauren was going to tell her exactly what she wanted this time. Bo continued to kiss Lauren feverishly, alternating between kissing her and running her tongue over her neck. Lauren began to get impatient she didn’t know what was taking so long. She was too turned on to not have bo inside her as soon as possible. She tried to wrap her legs around Bo’s waist and move her body so that Bo’s hand would come in contact with her center.

Bo only slightly gave in as she began to run her fingers on the damp fabric between Laurens legs. Lauren moaned her appreciation at the contact, Bo slowly began teasing Lauren she kissed her way to Laurens ear gently nipping at her earlobe before husking “ Tell me what you want” into Laurens ear.

Causing a shiver to course through Laurens body, when the blonde didn’t respond Bo knew it was time to take it up a notch. Pulling back slightly from Lauren but keeping her hand still resting between Laurens thighs. She began sending gentle pulses of persuasion through the blondes body to coax what she wanted to hear out of the stubborn blonde.

She asked again “Tell me what you want Lauren” while adding more pressure as she rubbed Laurens clit through the damp fabric.

“God, Bo!” Lauren moaned

“That’s not an answer” Bo responded with more powerful pulses “Just tell me what you want Lauren”

“Bo… Fuck, Just please… I Don’t Know!” Lauren groaned

“That’s still not an answer doctor.. Just tell me, please what?” At this point Bo had slipped Laurens underwear to the side and gently entered her while still sending even more powerful pulses through her body, Lauren couldn’t take the teasing anymore.

“God. Bo, I want YOU okay, I want you, I FUCKING WANT YOU OK!” Lauren screamed

“Now was that so hard Lauren, that’s all you had to sa-“

“Oh shut up” Lauren cut Bo off then slammed their lips back together.

“Bedroom? “ Bo asked between kisses

“Yes please” Lauren murmured against Bo’s lips. Bo immediately lifted Lauren, eliciting a surprised gasp from the blonde as she carried her to her bedroom. Slamming Lauren on the bed ,Bo reached down taking off the Blondes underwear throwing them somewhere unknown . She then slipped her black panties off and then joined Lauren on the bed resuming their kiss.

Not wasting any time right now, Bo maneuvered her fingers at Laurens entrance,, quickly gathering moisture on her fingers before gently entering Lauren with one finger. She started her pace off slowly, but quickly began to speed up and add another finger. Lauren was meeting her thrusts and moaning uncontrollably Bo knew she wouldn’t last long.

She began to pull generous amounts of chi from Lauren , She had missed how Lauren had tasted in every sense of the word. She kissed her way down Laurens body, leaving bite marks in her path and slowly began lapping at Laurens clit while her fingers were still deep inside her. It wasn’t long at all till Bo felt Lauren tightening around her fingers. She kissed her way back up Laurens body , wanting to see the blondes face as she came. Kissing her Bo pulled one last deep pull of Laurens chi, noticing how it tasted slightly different from a couple months ago. She couldn’t think too much on it because that last chi pull pushed Lauren over the edge

Lauren came thrashing and moaning after waves of orgasmic bliss ripped through her. Bo slowed her fingers allowing Lauren to ride out her orgasm. After her orgasm subsided Bo rolled off of Lauren thinking the blonde needed a couple minutes to recoup after her orgasm.

This was not the case. Lauren rolled over also, now straddling Bo’s hips, Lauren leaned down and kissed Bo passionately while sliding her hand down Bo’s body. She entered Bo easily with two fingers, starting at a fast pace. Lauren loved how bo’s face changed as she thrust inside her, Lauren could already feel Bo tightening around her fingers. Lauren was kissing and biting anywhere she could get her mouth on the succubus really.

Bo brought their lips back together once again, pulling even more chi from Lauren. Bo could feel how close she was , she continued pulling chi until she felt her orgasm begin to rip through her. Bo knew she shouldn’t be taking this much from Lauren but her chi just tasted so good in that moment that she couldn’t stop herself. Bo began returning chi to Lauren, then taking some back again.It began a cycle that seemed to work for the both of them, she got to take as much chi from Lauren and Lauren got bursts of energy from the extra chi going in her body causing her to be able to go all night with Bo .

Three rounds and four hours later Lauren lay completely spent next to Bo who was now snoring lightly. It was about 3 am now and Lauren knew how easy it would be for her to just fall asleep in Bo’s arms , but something was stopping her.

She should leave, but she also knew that wasn’t a very good options, she was pretty sure if he even attempted to get up she would fall on her ass. Not to mention her clothes were scattered all over the clubhouse thanks to Bo. And she didn’t want to have an awkward meetup with Kenzi who would probably be walking in any moment.

It was decided, she would stay for a couple more hours so she could sleep and restore some of her energy then leave later in the morning. Lauren quickly nuzzled back under the covers from her original sitting position. Laying in Bo’s arms just felt so right, she lay there just enjoying the feel of Bo next to her when Bo wrapped her arm unconsciously around Lauren, holding her close. Lauren soon fell into a deep sleep with ease, with thoughts of Bo swimming through her head

* * *

 

Lauren woke the next morning around 9:30, she knew that Bo and kenzi wouldn’t be up for several hours. Lauren slipped out of bed having to gently detangle herself from Bo without disturbing the brunette. She just looked so peaceful with that small smile on her face. She didn’t want to leave but she knew it was for the best that she left before Bo woke up, they both needed time to think about thing after last night’s events. And it would be just embarrassing for her to get caught sneaking out, she also didn’t wanna just leave like this so Lauren quickly found a piece of paper and wrote Bo a short note before she kissed her forehead .

She needed to gather her scattered garments from around the crack shack, but luckily for her there was basically no chance in her getting caught . Lauren quickly found most of her clothes , except for her underwear. Which was very unfortunate, those were one of her favorite pairs. She mourned the loss quickly as she called the Dark driving service.

Yet another perk that comes with working with evony. The car pulled up about five minutes later to take her back to the dark compound. Lauren sighed as she exited the clubhouse, she really needed to think about everything that happened last night and what this meant for herself and Bo’s relationship

 

 **TBC…….** _**(hope you all enjoyed that doccubus because its not happening again for a while.. time to buckle down and work on this relationship)** _

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N : So I know this update is late and I have no excuse other than writers block and laziness but hopefully that won’t be a problem for long. Also I will be updating my other story (if you haven’t read it already you should) hopefully in the next week or so. Im also very curious as to what direction you guys would like to see this story go so when you review just drop a lil suggestion in there it would really be helpful. As always feel free to review , like and follow this story :)

Bo finally stirred awake around noon the next day as light began protruding through the boarded windows in her room. A very satisfied smirk spread across her face as all the memories of the previous night all came flooding back into her brain. She’d never felt so fully satisfied like this after a night with Lauren.

Not saying that Lauren wasn’t satisfying, but she is human… But last night Lauren tasted different somehow, her chi had felt more potent and she went the entire night without needing breaks “Maybe it was that chi thing I did… That had to be it.” Bo thought quickly.

As that thought quickly fleeted a new, more unenjoyable thought entered Bo’s mind .Lauren hadn’t stayed, well maybe she did stay the rest of the night but she didn’t stay for the morning after. A huge wave of disappointment washed over. She had planned to actually talk with Lauren over breakfast or something romantic.

But Lauren hadn’t stayed.

And now Bo felt crippling sadness now rather than that sweet satisfaction she felt only moments before. This sucked immensely and now all Bo wanted to do was lay in her bed and indulge in a pint of ice cream, and think about Lauren.

Everything was just so weird yet still so normal at the same time. Bo wasn’t even sure if that even made sense, but it was true. Everyone had now settled into this new normal routine now except for her. Everyone was alive, there was no wanderer foolishness threatening their lives , yet Bo was still stuck and it was mainly because of the Lauren situation.

She didn’t know what to do anymore, Lauren was so different now, but still so the same. And Bo didn’t even know the full story as to why she had changed so much “Being dark couldn’t have changed her that much” Bo thought quickly. What if this new Lauren didn’t want anything to do with her other than sex. “well… she did leave me twice.” Once at the club and then after a night of earth shattering sex.

Now really overthinking the situation Bo flipped over to the other side of the bed where Lauren had slept while exhaling a long sigh.This side of the bed only made Bo feel worse, it was cold, which let her know that Lauren had been long gone way before Bo had woken up. The pillows still smelled like her too which only made Bo miss her even more.

Glancing up towards her small bedside table, her eyes instantly focused on a small foreign piece of paper. Bo scrambled immediately off the bed nearly tripping over something soft she guessed to be her underwear. In hindsight it probably wasn’t the best idea for her to be moving this fast right now, but she didn’t care.

That piece of paper wasn’t there before and Kenzi never left notes for her, it had to be Lauren. Bo grabbed the small piece of paper, quickly reading it she began to feel somewhat better that Lauren atleast left her a note after their night together. But this still didn’t give her any ideas as to what she was supposed to do.

Bo grabbed and slipped on her kimono , note still in hand and headed downstairs towards the kitchen where she knew her best friend would be.

“KENZ, KENZ” Bo practically shouted while descending down the stairs .

“Goodmorning to you too succuslut” Kenzi said in her usual sarcastic tone.Bo instantly took in her surroundings and noticed that it wasn’t just Kenzi in the kitchen. On the stool next to her was Tamsin eating what she knew had to be the last bit of cereal

“Bacon?” Kenzi said while offering Bo the plate with a raised eyebrow

“No, kenzi this isn’t the time for bacon look at this” Bo said shoving the note in her face “ Lauren left that when she left this morning and I have no idea what it means” Bo exclaimed

“Dude Lauren actually came home with you last night?” Tamsin chimed in. Both her and kenzi exchanged a look filled with genuine surprise.

“Tamsin why are you even here?” Bo said annoyed

“She’s spending the day with her mama” Kenzi answered quickly before Tamsin could say anything

“Kenz, just read the damn note” Bo said still anxious

"Bo. I had a great time last night, Lauren” Kenzi read out loud. The brunette gave Bo an annoyed look

“Really Bo? Really?”

“What?” Bo questioned

“Bo it’s not fucking Morse code” Kenzi tried. But Bo still stood there like a little lost puppy. Kenzi continued “Bo she’s saying she had a great time with YOU last night… Look she even put her new number”

“Then why’d she leave Kenz ?” Bo said sounding hurt.

“Because you still have your head up your ass” Tamsin interrupted “ Did you really think that one drunken night with Lauren was going to make her come running back to you after all the shit you put her through… I’m surprised she’s not done with your ass”

Kenzi nodded in agreement at Tamsins words and looked at Bo who looked genuinely hurt by her words “See Kenzi, what am I supposed to do?” Bo said sounding defeated

“You could um I don’t know…. Call Her?” Tamsin said in a sarcastic tone

“OK, That’s it, Tamsin go to my room and sit there young lady” Kenzi said in her motherly tone

“Ughhhh but moms” Tamsin pleaded

“No butts, GO” Kenzi said sternly.

Reluctantly Tamsin got up and made her way to Kenzi’s room, when he finally heard the door slam Bo continued.

“So what do I do Kenz?” Bo asked again

“First you need to stop whining so damn much” She paused “Then you need to get your head out of your ass and call Lauren so you can atleast have a chance at a possible future with her…. That is if that’s actually what you want?"

“Kenzi how can you even say that, of course that’s what I want” Bo said sounding hurt.

“Well you’ve got a shitty way of showing it, you hadn’t even seen or even spoken to Lauren for weeks till last night, and by the look of it you two didn’t do much talking last night did you?” Kenzi asked skeptically

Bo frowned “God you sound just like Tamsin”

“Where do you think she got that from” Kenzi said proudly before continuing “Look Bo its simple and im going to tell you what to do since no one else will and you’re obvi not getting it on your own.” She paused, “All Lauren wants is some effort from you"

Bo interrupted “Then why does she keep leaving me, why won’t she just tell me that instead of me having to figure this out on my own.”

“Because its fucking obvious Bo , she’s tired of always putting in all the effort and running back to you all the time and then you choose everyone else but her”

“Great so she is done with me, I shouldn’t even bother” Bo sighed sounding defeated, Kenzi let out another annoyed breath at Bo.

“Ugh Bo, after you chased Lauren down last night he came home with you right?”

“Yeah so” Bo said quietly .Kenzi grabbed Bo’s shoulders and began to shake her roughly hoping some of her sense would return to her.

“Then she’s not done with you … well atleast not yet , But she will be if you don’t atleast text her” Kenzi released Bo’s shoulders she gave her a reassuring look before continuing “ Bo if you really want Lauren back you are gonna have to earn her”

A small smile crept onto Bo’s face and Kenzi could tell that her little pep talk had helped Bo see what she needed to do.

“What would I do without you Kenzi” Bo said lovingly

“You’d still have your head up your ass, potentially lose the love of your life and be alone forever” Kenzi said seriously.Bo chuckled, even though her statement was completely true as she pulled Kenzi in for a deep hug.

As they pulled away Kenzi called out. “ Tam Tam come on lets go” Immediately Tamsin emerged out of her room like she’d been standing at the door the whole time “ Finally lets go” She said impatiently

“Where are you guys even going?” Bo asked

Putting her arm around Tamsin Kenzi answered “ We are going to do a little “shopping”

 “Oooh well don’t get into too much trouble“ Bo said in a mock motherly tone.Kenzi then waved her off while she and Tamsin were headed out the door.

“Wait!” Bo shouted

“What Bo?”

“What do I say to Lauren when I call her?” Bo asked.

Kenzi rolled her eyes dramatically . “I don’t know, I can’t figure everything out for you” and with that Kenzi and Tamsin left.

Bo stayed in the kitchen for a while after they left, sipping on a cup of coffee as she eyed the note. She should call Lauren that much she knew for sure. But what would she say to her, she couldn’t just call Lauren and not know what she was going to say. What if by her fucking up this phone call she messed everything up with Lauren completely.

Bo couldn’t risk that, she needed Lauren. Still sitting there Bo stared hopelessly at the note with her phone in hand willing herself to do something other than sit there and stare at this damn note. Frustrated with everything else Bo grabbed the note, her phone and the bottle of wine from the fridge. She was going to drink and sit I a hot bath until she got enough courage to call Lauren.

* * *

 

Lauren started feeling normal again sometime during the afternoon, after she had showered and thrown herself into her work. She was trying so desperately to get Bo out of her head, but the brunette just kept constantly popping up in her mind. Her mind kept replaying the events of last night over and over.

Bo pinning her to the door, the counter,and her bed. Thinking about last night also made her think of the one question Bo kept asking her last night. And even now that she had sobered up Lauren still didn’t know what she wanted.

Did she really want Bo or was it just the alcohol and the lust talking? Did they even have a chance this time? Would Bo actually only want her this time? And would she actually fight for her?

There was a 50% chance that Bo wouldn’t call her, the brunette would probably wait for Lauren to contact her first. Bo would be waiting for a call she would never receive, Lauren was definitely gonna call Bo first. Even though she was drunk out of her mind when she decided not to chase Bo she was going to stick to it.

If Bo really wanted anything with her she’d call, Lauren even left her new work cell number even though she still had her old phone too, just for the added hint. It was the only subtle way she could think of to let Bo know she’d wanted her to call other than blatantly saying “ Fucking call me”. Lauren knew she was being stubborn and could’ve just told Bo to call her, But she needed to know if the brunette would actually take some initiative.

She not so secretly hoped that Bo would call her soon, they didn’t even need to talk that much. She just wanted Bo to take the hint and a call from her would let Lauren know that Bo was on the right track. But until then Lauren continued to attempt at getting some work done.

Lauren sighed. Bo had entered her thoughts again. And as soon as she thought of Bo’s name images of last night filled her mind again. She couldn’t help it, last night had been so different from all their other nights together. The sex was just so much….more.

Lauren could feel how much chi she was taking from her, Bo usually would never take that much from her and was always careful to remain in control when they had sex. And when Lauren had woken this morning she found herself not completely exhausted like she usually was after a night with Bo.

Lauren decided quickly that she was going to chalk her lack of exhaustion to Bo returning some of the chi she had taken from her. She recalled the feeling, it was invigorating and unlike anything Lauren had ever felt before, and she wanted to feel it again and again while Bo fucked her sensele—

Lauren didn’t let herself finish that thought, even though it was already too late, she already had the image of Bo fucking her senseless branded into her brain. But Lauren couldn’t just sit here like this anymore. She was getting nothing productive done. And Bo still hadn’t called her yet.

She felt ridiculous, hoping and praying that Bo would call her. Lauren had never been one of those girls who would desperately wait by the phone for someone to call.

What the hell was Bo doing to her?

Frustrated beyond belief Lauren rose from her desk and headed towards the door of her lab. Her sitting there staring at her phone was not going to make Bo call her faster. Lauren decided on a short walk around the compound, maybe go to the library and to get a cup of coffee to clear her head. Lauren quickly grabbed her phone and headed out of her office.

She began walking down the long hallway, passing various fae who barely looked at her, since she was actually employed with the dark they couldn’t be completely terrible to her, and also once people got word that Lauren could turn fae into humans. No one would dare get on her bad side. It was actually really refreshing to have the fae be scared of her for a change instead of the other way around. Luckily her and Evony were over the whole “getting turned human thing” and were now in semi appropriate work relationship.

Continuing to walk, she would sometimes pause to check her phone just in case it did ring while she was walking and she didn’t feel or hear it. Lauren did this until she finally reached the coffee cart at the other side of the compound.

They should really think about putting more of these in here, preferably closer to her lab so she wouldn’t have to walk to the complete opposite of the compound every time she needed a caffeine fix. Lauren ordered and received her drink quickly and then began to absently roam around the compound. There was nothing important happening around today.

Lauren was headed towards the library, walking while taking a nice long sip of her beverage when her phone began to buzz repeatedly in her pocket. Instantly a wave of excitement washed over Lauren as she pulled the phone quickly from her pocket. She glanced at the phone screen and immediately her excitement disappeared as she picked up the phone.

* * *

 

TBC………… (oh and for those wondering why laurens chi is different, there is an actual reason that will be revealed in a later chapter) I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**Author's Note:**

> Review and tell me what you guys think


End file.
